


Sobre a Neve

by JorgeCapybara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ansiedade, Drogas, Fluff and Angst, Homossexualidade, M/M, Sexo, depressão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorgeCapybara/pseuds/JorgeCapybara
Summary: Após o Grand Prix, Yuuri passa a morar com Victor em St. Petersburgo. O stress da mudança e o medo de estragar tudo fazem Yuuri recorrer a velhos hábitos para combater sua ansiedade. No entanto, desta vez, não precisará lutar sozinho.





	Sobre a Neve

**Author's Note:**

> Fic repostada de outro site e estava em hiatus. Nome e algumas partes diferentes :)

Capítulo 1 

 

Piscou os olhos uma vez. Duas vezes. Apenas na terceira vez, a imagem à sua frente se formava com relativa clareza. Victor dormia, e apenas a sua respiração se fazia ouvir no quarto àquela hora da madrugada. Desde sua adolescência em Hasetsu não acordava envolto de tanto silêncio. O perfeito isolamento acústico do apartamento criava uma mudez atordoante que, para Yuri, tinha como única função instigar o excesso de pensamentos desnecessários, tão presentes que quase era possível agarrá-los com as mãos.

Havia se passado apenas uma semana desde que chegara à Rússia, e nesse curto espaço de tempo, a alegria surreal de se reconhecer em lua-de-mel batalhava diariamente com o medo de estragar tudo. Em seu estômago. Tinha plena consciência de que estava comendo demais novamente, de que o medo de estragar tudo o conduzia até a porta da geladeira até duas vezes por madrugada. E Victor nunca acordava. 

Abria os armários da cozinha e praguejava mentalmente contra seu técnico, que não fazia a menor questão de esconder as guloseimas refinadas que pareciam nunca acabar. Não pensou que gostaria tanto de chocolate até provar os de rótulo em francês que nunca faltavam na geladeira do apartamento. Victor era criterioso com basicamente tudo e, mesmo não sendo tão bom cozinheiro, até seu mais simples sanduíche levava alguma mistura diferente e muitas vezes fora do seu vocabulário. 

Yuuri se debruçou sobre o balcão da cozinha e olhou para o copo de sorvete, que já quase devorado ainda não lhe trazia nenhuma satisfação. Era isso ou pensar. Pensar nas próximas competições, no retorno de Victor, em todas as suas falhas como atleta e também como companheiro e principalmente na culpa que vinha em cada colher. Era o perfeito ciclo de frustrações. Depois de receber todas as calorias que jamais deveria, deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e imaginou se a ideia de se aposentar, internalizada durante todo o último ano, o estaria sabotando agora.

Antes que pudesse cair no sono, o braço firme de Victor o arrastou para perto. A respiração que há centímetros além lembrava uma brisa, agora arfava suavemente ao pé de sua orelha pelo movimento repentino e afastava até o pensamento mais insistente. Yuuri se permitiu relaxar ao toque do amante, que nunca falhou em fazer a ponte para um mundo onde tudo é só dois.

Victor era puro desastre em alguns aspectos. Não havia outra palavra que melhor definisse: desastre. A ponto de Yuuri questionar como ele havia sobrevivido até então sozinho. Mas em outros aspectos, Victor era tão excelente quanto no gelo. Elevava a paixão ao estado de arte, uma dança intimista e delirante em que nada faltava, nada era demais, e ainda assim Yuuri se sentia a ponto de transbordar. 

“Eu te acordei?” Yuuri perguntou em tom fraco, sem esperar uma resposta. 

E de fato, a resposta nunca veio. Victor prosseguiu afundando o rosto em sua nuca, acariciando o ponto sensível com o nariz e respirando ali como se emergisse da água. Yuuri estremeceu com a mordida repentina, mas não inesperada. Descobriu já no primeiro dia em St. Petersburgo que os bons modos e cortesias ficam esquecidos em algum ponto entre a última taça de vinho da noite e as risadas das crianças que correm na rua cedo.

Os olhos de Yuuri, já entreabertos com a crescente excitação, fecharam-se para melhor sentir as mãos de Victor traçando labirintos em sua pele. Começando sempre pelas coxas. Se pudesse, moraria entre elas. Outra mordida, dessa vez em seu ombro, e os dedos que já deslizavam sobre os quadris acentuados ancoravam-se à barra do pijama. A antecipação estava acabando com Yuuri. Respirava rápido, esperando o próximo passo. 

Esperou. 

O que deve ter durado um segundo pareceu muito mais. Yuuri abriu os olhos e prendeu a respiração, indo do deleite ao terror. Uma mão de Victor havia parado sobre seu umbigo e, pela quebra de ritmo, percebeu que ele o sentia com alguma surpresa. Contraiu a barriga por reflexo, sinalizando seu desconforto. 

A mão voltou a se mover, passando cuidadosamente pela região até o braço envolver sua cintura. O movimento expressou hesitação característica de quando pensava machucar Yuuri durante o sexo. Odiou a cautela desperdiçada na ocasião. Quando extraída da cortina de lençóis, do suor compartilhado, dos sons obscenos de peles em atrito, ela o lembrava de que o desejo de cuidar engolia a ganância carnal em Victor. 

“Eu não sei consigo agora.” A voz de Yuuri saiu trêmula. E na verdade, não queria parar. Só queria que os segundos anteriores nunca tivessem acontecido. Mas não se trabalha com a possibilidade voltar no tempo. 

“Hmmm...” Victor beijou sua nuca e respirou algumas vezes em seus cabelos. Não sentiu cócegas como de costume, nenhuma risada entre os dentes clareando a atmosfera, apenas a velha ansiedade que veio clandestina em sua mala.

Junto com Victor, vieram algumas novidades que haveria de fazer uso. Entre elas, a noção de que possuía um treinador com um coração gigante e um ouvido em constante evolução, compensado pela capacidade de mover mundos se aquilo aliviasse o mal estar do companheiro. Custou a entender o significado de ter Victor por si, e todos os dias ainda repete como um mantra, para que não se repitam os erros passados fruto de má comunicação.

O mínimo que poderia fazer nessas situações era não sucumbir em desespero antes de uma conversa real.

O mínimo era demais.

O primeiro degrau mais parecia uma parede. Iria implodir antes de transparecer que o muito que lhe era entregue era desperdiçado em um espírito tão fraco.

Depois de várias tentativas, conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço de Victor sem atrapalhar seu sono. Sentou na cama, mais acordado do que nunca, para assistir a neve que caía por trás da grande janela ao lado. Assistir ao inverno russo através da cama de seu companheiro não condizia com a realidade de sua vida inteira.

A neve brilhava e dançava com a brisa. Parecia a lua se desmanchando sobre St. Petersburgo. A visão de um mundo frio dividido pelo fino vidro o tornava consciente da caverna morna formada pelo amante sob o edredom. Victor, banhado pela luz prateada que adentrava o cômodo, era lava revestida em mármore. Uma miragem.

O transe de Yuuri foi interrompido novamente, agora por Makkachin movendo-se para seus pés e os cheirando preguiçosamente. Costumava pensar que alianças seria o símbolo máximo de união entre pares, mas não chega perto da intimidade que é dividir um cachorro. Seu coração palpitou com a ideia.

Concentrou-se em traçar com os olhos os arabescos do travesseiro e mais qualquer transporte que suas ideias pudessem pegar carona.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, toda hora da madrugada parecia igual. A vida passava mais lentamente, como viver um dia dentro de outro. Enquanto rondava a cozinha todas as noites daquela semana, poderia jurar que aquela madrugada era também a anterior, como a continuação de um filme interrompido pelo dia.

Com a mente ainda inquieta, mas de corpo rendido ao cansaço, beijou o topo da cabeça de Victor e entregou seu peso aos lençóis. Desceu as mãos sob o pijama, simulando os toques de momentos antes. Apertou a própria gordura acumulada e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro em frustração. Haveriam de conversar sobre isso, não iria fugir. 

De todas as noites desde que passou a morar com Victor, só nessa sentiu que sua lua-de-mel havia acabado. Não dormiu.


End file.
